


Estate

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trapper and Wraith do the sex.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper & Philip Ojomo | The Wraith, Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Kudos: 38





	Estate

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad. I'm new to writing as a whole.

It is nice and cool in the MacMillan Estate. Evan and Philip are close together, lying naked on Evan’s mattress, bodies heating each other. They were in Evan’s room; Evan, sweetly and slowly inserting his slick fingers into Philip. Evan is whispering sweet nothings in Philip’s ear, making Philip tremble. A soft moan escapes from Philip’s throat. “You okay honey,” Evan asks softly. Philip looks up towards his lover and slowly nods; eyes teary from the pleasure. Philip lets out a loud cry as Evan hits his sweet spot. “Found it,’” Evan says, chuckling to himself. “Are ya ready for me,” Evan utters. Philip nods again. 

Evan quickly takes out his fingers from Philip’s entrance, causing Philip to moan. Evan presses Philip’s back towards the mattress. Evan takes out a bottle of lube from a bedside table, he pours it in his palm. Evan jerks his cock, slicking the whole thick seven inches with lube. He lines himself up with Philip’s entrance. They look at each other; Philip giving Evan a slow nod. 

Evan slowly pushes himself in. His tip enters, large enough to make Philip wince in pain. “You okay, baby,” Evan asks, worried if Philip was truly ready. Philip nods again. “Okay then, let’s continue”. Evan proceeds to push himself in until he bottoms out and lets Philip stretch to his size. They look at each other and share a passionate kiss, as passionate as they can get, with Philip not being able to move his lips. They pull away and Evan smirks “Let’s begin”.

Evan pulls out almost all the way, then roughly thrusts back inside. This causes Philip to arch his back off the mattress and moan loudly. Evan repeats this motion, slowly gaining speed. They both moan loudly, both receiving immense amounts of pleasure. Philip wraps his body around Evan’s, wanting his cock deeper inside. Philip can feel his orgasm approaching, Evan consistently hitting his sweet spot, and it’s approaching fast. Philip taps on Evan’s shoulder to let him know. Evan looks to him and smiles. Evan speeds up, an ungodly amount of speed making Philip shake. Philip lets go of Evan, hand reaching down to stroke his cock. Philip is stroking his length in time with Evan’s thrusts. Philip cums. Cum shooting all over his and Evan’s chest. 

Evan keeps thrusting through Philip’s orgasm, seeking his orgasm. Philip begins to softly cry, overstimulation catching up to him. ”I’m almost there, don’t worry,” Evan grunts to Philip. Philip’s eyes roll to the back of his head, moaning loudly. Philip pulls Evan closer, wanting him to be as close as possible. “I’m gonna cum, Phil!” Evan exclaims. Philip pulls Evan into a kiss as Evan cums inside of Philip. Large amounts of cum filling him, creating a small bulge in Philip’s stomach. 

Evan finally finishes depositing his cum into his lover. They stay like this for a few moments. Relishing at the moment the two lovers just had together. Evan slowly pulls out; cum leaking out of Philip. They look at each other, breathless, and they share one final kiss for the night. Evan lays down next to Philip, sharing a look. “I love you, Phil”. Philip snuggles Evan’s neck, knowing that Philip can’t respond. Philip faces the other way, so he can be the little spoon. Evan snuggles into Philip’s back, knowing that Philip loves him too.


End file.
